The True Self
by McKay Rulez
Summary: While exploring a strange signal coming from ruins on an off world mission, Rodney, Radek and Ronon, find themselves separated and cast off into their own individual dungeons where they meet.. Themselves?... Crossover: Stargate Atlantis / Persona Ship: Rodney/Rodney
1. The Signal

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Stargate or Persona.  
 _Crossover:_ Stargate Atlantis / Persona  
 _Summary:_ While exploring a strange signal coming from ruins on an off world mission, Rodney, Radek and Ronon, find themselves separated and cast off into their own individual dungeons where they meet.. Themselves?...  
 _Ship:_ Rodney/Rodney

 _Note:_ Most of this story originally came from a paper I wrote for my Mythology final, demonstrating several steps of the Heroes journey as well as the personification of Intelligence, Courage and Fear. In this I have modified and expanded it too fit Stargate and Persona.

* * *

McKay was leading the group, scanner in hand. "The signal's coming from this direction." He pointed and snapped in front of him with his free hand.

"Why do I have to come?" Radek asked as he frowned at the terrain that stretched ahead of him. He was having trouble maneuvering over the large boulders that where scattered, hidden through the tall grass. "I'm sure I'd be more helpful back home in the lab.." Radek reasoned and then proceeded to trip over as his foot snagged into some large weeds.

Ronon caught him before he fell. Radek stood back up and straightened his glasses, bowing his head to Ronon. "Thanks." Dex only grunted in response.

"Well maybe you aren't needed Radek but I thought even you couldn't pass up checking out what these energy signals must mean. No one lives around here for hundreds of miles. Who knows what it could be. Maybe a abandoned research station with ZPM?" Rodney said eye brow raised.

"Yeah whatever." Radek shrugged. He highly doubted that likeliness. "Still you could have at least parked the Jumper closer to where ever your taking us."

Rodney looked back at him and smirked mockingly. "Awe what's wrong? Poor Zelenka is already tired? I mean really Radek, You can't be serious. I trek this much everyday."

McKay looked back forward to where he was going and Radek glared at the back of his head muttering in Czech. "No you don't, you lazy bastard."

Ronon, their silent companion just looked at him, with a raised brow. Radek rolled his eyes and huffed, pulled his backpack more securely over his shoulders and pressed on.

They soon found themselves in ruins. Stone structures, broken and overgrowth with vines and ivy littered about. The wreckage spacious and few. There was no indication of life other then nature growing wild. Not a bird or beast could be heard.

Radek began to grind his teeth. He didn't like this. Not one bit. There must be a reason why no one lives here.. Nothing was ever just coincidence.

Eventually they came to their destination in front of what appeared to be a stone coloured bunker in the slope of a hill.

McKay raised his first up to stop them at it. "Here. The signal is definitely coming from in there." He pointed at the bunker.

Ronon took the initiative and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He looked at the geniuses to deal with it, while he took up position too being sentinel to guard them.

McKay and Zelenka came up closer to the door and examined it more closely and tried to figure out what was keeping it sealed.

Ronon watched the horizon with a careful eyes for any signs of danger as the two worked and bickered as to what was wrong. He paid no attention to them. Their techno speak was over his head.

After a while of messing with the thick secured door McKay shook his head exasperated. "Maybe there's a code or secret buttons to push?" His fingers twitched uneasy.

Zelenka backed away from the door and stretched. He looked to McKay. "Rodney, there's just no way to get through."

"No, no. I'm sure if I just spend more time on this it'll open." McKay said as he continued to mess with the wiring from the doors control console."

Radek shook his head. "Look you're being stubborn. It'll be dark soon. Come on. Let's just go home."

Ronon looked over to them at the mention of leaving.

"There has to be a way to open it. " Rodney stated and he stared hard at the door as if he could melt it open with his glare alone. He wouldn't loose to a stupid door. He was the Great Doctor McKay! The fixer of the impossible! He could get this thing open. "Maybe if-" He pointed to Ronon and then pointed to the door in front of him, his mind reeling with if it would work or only break it more. "You shot-"

Zelenka cut him off, arms crossed. "Then you can come back tomorrow and try again. Maybe bring a blow torch or something, but I'm going." He grabbed his pack off the ground, turned and started to walk away.

Dex looked between Zelenka and McKay not sure who he should stand by and guard. He knew McKay better and was friends with him but knew he might at least stand some chance against anything that might come out at him, Zelenka on the other hand didn't look like he could protect himself.

Dex shook his head and decided not to choose loyalties right now and instead aimed his gun at the door. McKay ducked and dodged out of the way as he shot at it. The doors mechanism buzzed and electricity sparked from it.

Zelenka jumped surprised at the sound startling him. He then turned around and yelled something in Czech. He quickly ran over to McKay concerned and to look him over.

Rodney looked hurt at his friend and whined. "You could have shot me!"

Ronon grunted. "But I didn't..." He shrugged. "Shot the door..."

Rodney continued to whine. "But you could have!"

Ronon just stared and stated simply. "You told me to shoot it so I shot it." He tilted his head to the bunker door still sparking and yet now ajar. "I got your door problem fixed."

"You did!?" McKay's eyes widened excited. Zelenka tried to help him up but he pushed his hands away. "What are you my nurse? I'm fine, obviously." He got up by himself. "Besides weren't you just leaving? I thought you wanted to run home and get your night light before the darkness comes."

Radek sighed loudly, shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You know what I take back my concern for you. You're impossible, McKay."

McKay ignored his complaining and him and Dex pulled the door fully open and stared into the darkness beyond.

Zelenka's eyes widened at the darkness. He nervously repositioned his glasses. "So.. We are calling it a day, right?.. Come back tomorrow?.. Preferably you and muscles over there without me."

Ronon was already taking the initiative, leading the way, a flash light in one hand and a gun in the other, pointed straight ahead as he entered the dark abyss.

McKay turned and looked at Radek who was visibly afraid. "Nope where going now."

"Well then.. I'll just be-" Radek started but McKay cut him off.

"You know you can't really leave without us. I'm the only one who can pilot the Jumper. You can be so stupid sometimes Radek."

McKay smirked at him, turned back around and quickly followed after Ronon. Zelenka glared, muttered more curses in Czech and then followed reluctantly.


	2. The TV

They followed the dark hallway until it reached a room. Their flash lights swept over it the dust covered floor and bare walls. All they could see was a old TV sitting on metal foldable chair in the middle of the room. Beyond it a dark hallway continued on. They started to walk past the TV when it crackled to life, filling the room with its light.

Radek jumper and stared at the TV wide eyed. Ronon stood next to him and eyed the TV suspicious. McKay started to scan it if but suddenly the screen started to flicker and words started to type across it.

"There are two parts to an individual. The Ego and The Self."

Radek frowned at the TV. "What is this?" He asked as he looked over Rodney's shoulder at his readings.

"What's it look like? It's a TV Radek." Rodney replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I know, but why did it just turn on?" Radek asked.

McKay straightened and spread his arms out with annoyance. "Maybe it's motion activated?"  
McKay bent down closer to the TV. He shone his flashlight closer to it. He then noticed a strange gleam caught in the beam. It was under the chair. He picked it up and brought it in front of him. He wiped off the dust and looked it over. It was three blank cards. No bigger then the size of normal trading cards. They felt strange to the touch.  
He looked back and noticed their was no cord from the TV to any plug. He got up and gave them each one of the cards to look at. Dex grunted, grabbing his attention. The two looked at Ronon and he tilted his head to the screen. It had began typing more.

"Seek and accept your true self to move past your limitations." The TV then suddenly shut off. The room was once again bathed in darkness with only their flashlights to see.

"Well.. That was cryptic." Radek commented.

The hallway's ceiling bulbs across from them lit up one by one. They looked down the hall.

"Well, shall we travel to the light?" McKay asked.

"Isn't the American saying don't go into the light? Stay in the land of the living?" Radek asked still looking nervous.

McKay put his card in his vest pocket. "We made it this far Radek and all we found is blank cards, along with a TV and light switch from motion activated halloween decorations. Come on. The signal's this way."

Radek looked to Ronon who shrugged. McKay turned and followed Dex, who was once again in the lead following the hall. Radek shook his head and sighed.

The hallway ended off on a room that was a dead end. There was nothing inside but a pair of gargoyles. One of a demon and one of an angel. On the wall in front of them was an intricate carving of a woman holding her arms out. In one hand an orb of light. In the other an orb of darkness. Around her was other opposites including ice and fire, peace and war, and the moon and sun.

"It's a dead end." Ronon stated the obvious bluntly.

"Yeah, figured that out yourself, did you?" McKay replied, rolling his eyes and then examined the wall. He took more readings and frowned.  
"The signal is coming from beyond this wall."

Radek looked over his shoulder at the readings and added. "And under us."

Ronon frowned at the wall. "Then I guess we got to get through." He shot at the wall and it absorbed the shots.

Radek threw his hands up exasperated. "Do you always have to shoot things?!"

Dex shrugged. "It worked last time."

Radek rolled his eyes and muttered in Czech.

McKay looked up from his energy readings as it spiked. "Guys!" Suddenly, the wall waved with blue energy which cascaded to the floor under them. The floor gave way and the group fell into the pit of darkness..


	3. The Battle Begins

At first, all he could hear was ringing in his ears. His vision was dark. Then slowly sounds made it's way to him. Louder and louder.  
"Come on! You gotta get up, Man!" A voice was yelling at him. "Don't do this too me! You gotta get up!"  
The sounds and vibrations of explosions and gunfire surrounded him. Ronon's eyes opened slowly. He looked around. He was surrounded by soldiers. One in particular was close to his face, gazing down at him concerned. It took a moment for Ronon to realize where he was. He was in the middle of a war zone. He was laying on the ground behind a low wrecked wall. The soldier started to snap his fingers in front of his face. Dex groaned and the man before him grinned happily.

"Thank God! I thought you were dead!" He slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that. Get up!" The man was pulling Ronon up against the wall. "We gotta hold off! Kell and his reinforcements are coming. We just got to defend a little longer man. Then we can rest."

Ronon took a moment to stare at the man. "...Solen?" He asked amazed, then continued to look around realizing he was back in the battle for Sateda… His home world.. But that was years ago.. Wasn't it?.. He thought to himself. If this was a dream it felt all too real.

Solen looked at him puzzled. "Yeah man. That last blast hit you a little hard, huh?"His eyes stared at the side of Ronon's head.

Dex reached up and touched his temple and realized it felt wet. He pulled his hand away and looked down at it. His hand was a little bloody. Solen tore off a piece of his shirt, handed it to him to press against his wound. "Keep it together. We just have to hold off a little longer. We'll beat this thing." He told him and handed him a gun.

Ronon nodded a little, letting the confusion wash over him. Whatever was going on didn't matter now. All that did matter was holding off the Wraith. Then he could figure out what this was about, he decided. He took up position and started firing back at the Wraith that outnumbered them.

* * *

Radek's head shot up, and he winced as his head hit the wall behind him.  
He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head, as he looked around. He was in a dark cavern.  
His eyes widened and he gasped shocked, as he realized he was sitting on a small corner ledge that was just big enough for him.  
Around him was nothing but what looked like a bottomless bit and a skinny ledge against the wall that lead to a doorway across from him..  
He started to feel ill at the sight of the drop. He tilted his head up, leaning against the security of the wall behind him.  
He closed his eyes hard and took in hard breaths.

 _The ground must have caved in._ Radek thought to himself. _But where are the others? Unless they…_

His stomach lurched and he refused to finish that conclusion.


	4. Deja vu?

Rodney woke up on the ground of the jumper. It was cold and dark. He groaned as he picked himself up. His head was pounding.  
Suddenly Rodney's eyes widened. Questions flashed into his head. He started to speak out loud to himself.

"Where am I? The jumper obviously.. But how - wait.. No No No No!"

He looked around him panicking. "The jumper! The Jumper is sinking!"

He stopped and frowned. "Wait.. What is this? Deja vu?.. Ohhh I get it. This is a dream. A dream! I'm going to wake up in bed."

Suddenly the jumper rocked. McKay grabbed on to the railing. The whale outside made a loud noise that filled the small jumper.

McKay grinded his teeth. "Nope. I'm not reliving this nightmare again. Time to wake up."

He slapped himself but it hurt. "Ow!" He looked around freaked. "Okay, okay. I shouldn't have felt that."

The air around him was getting colder. He could feel that too. It didn't make any sense. That meant this was real and if it was real he really did need medical attention. He went to the medical kit and pulled it down and prepared himself a band aid for his head wound.

After patching himself up he looked around trying to figure what this was all about. The whale once again made a noise.

McKay pointed to the ceiling where the whale would be outside. "Okay, okay. I'll play you're game Sam."  
He picked up his table with annoyance and the whale made another noise.

McKay huffed. "Sadist whale. If this does turn out to be a very realistic dream you better not eat me."

* * *

After a while:

McKay continued to get frustrated at the small keyboard of his tablet. Suddenly the jumper lurched, hitting the bottom of the ocean.  
McKay fell down at the impact and groaned. He heard the snapping of fingers behind him. He looked up and started to shake at who saw towering above him.  
"No, no. This makes no sense. " McKay touched the side of his temple. "It's the concussion isn't it?" You're just a hallucination! Just like Sam was the first time. I'm not going crazy. You're not real. You can't be real.. Maybe I really am dreaming?"

The hand of the other reached down and Rodney got hoisted up by his jacket.  
"Do we feel real now?" His other self questioned with an eye roll.

McKay winced at hearing his own voice replying back at him. It gave him flashbacks of Cadman.  
He looked around the tiny jumper for help which the jumper couldn't provide, then asked. "What are you?"

His other gave him a look like he was stupid.. He waved his hands about as he spoke. "Hmm.. Lets think.. What are we?"  
He put his palm up and looked at it. "A wraith? Nope."

McKay frowned at him annoyed and crossed his arms. "You know what maybe I am going crazy. This whole trip down memory lane is crazy."

The other just raised an eyebrow at him then smirked. "Crazy like a fox."

McKay rolled his eyes at him. "Are you going to help me out of here?" He asked as he returned to looking at the crystals.

"Don't you mean help so we can both get out of here?" The other crossed his arms, looking at him.

Rodney frowned at him strangely. "You're not real. You can go anywhere you want." Rodney pointed to himself. "Yours truly however can't."

The other frowned back at him. His mouth slanted. "We're real. Not, not.. real."

Rodney grinned his teeth frustrated as he continued to work on arranging the crystals and connecting cables.  
"You're still not helping. Make yourself useful if you wont leave."

The other rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bulk head door to check the sealing as water was starting to leak in he dived in.

After a while of evaluating the bulk head door he came back up.

"We've got micro fishers." The other said pointing a thumb to the bulk head door. He was soaking wet and shivering.

McKay looked over from his work and looked him over. Noting his condition oddly. Even hallucination Sam didn't shiver. "You okay?"

"Could use some heat.. Don't want to get hypothermia."

McKay nodded. "Right, right." He input the code watching the energy power timer slip away.

"We should also raise the pressure in here." He added. McKay nodded and did that as well.

They held their noses and popped their ears as the pressure increased.

The other sat next to him and leaned over his shoulder. "Thanks for asking."

Rodney looked up. The other was looking at him strangely, but in a kind way.

"I uh,.. Sure. No problem." Rodney responded. Not used to hearing the word 'Thanks'.

"Not many people care about our comfort. It means a lot."

Rodney looked at the other Rodney and frowned feeling sympathetic for him. Which was a strange emotion to Rodney.

"Um can I ask something?.." Rodney asked, his fingers twitching in thought.

The other tilted his head, looking at him. Wondering if this was the perfect opening to distract himself from trying his stunt with the jumper that was doomed to fail.  
"Sure. What do you want to know."

"Who are you exactly?"

His look alike smirked and pointed a finger. "Now that's an interesting question."


	5. You're Not Me!

Ronon looked determined and angry. The adrenaline high and hatred for the Wraith invading his home world kept him going as he shot more and more Wraith that seemed to come at them endlessly, wave after wave . If felt like hours had gone by and they were losing more and more territory. Ammo was running thin and many of their own soldiers had fallen making their numbers few. Yet, they still pressed on. With every bullet and every breath he had left he was going to keep going. He looked back to Solen and yelled over the gunfire. "Running low on ammo!"

Solen tossed him some more and Ronon reloaded his gun. "When did you say Kell and the reinforcements were coming!?" He asked as he retook aim and shot some snipers who had taken up the highground.

"They'll be here! Just wait buddy! Once they get here we're gonna win back our home!" Solen yelled back.

Dex noticed that more and more targets were pouring in, swarming the battlefield. Even more of the enemies reinforcements had arrived.

Ronon felt like time slowed down as a voice suddenly spoke directly in his ear. "I'll never save them."  
Ronon turned and looked to the side of him. He saw.. Himself?.. The other him was shrouded in darkness, it was just standing there, eyeing him.

Dex's eyes widened. "Who- Who are you!?"

The dark him tilted his head and slightly smiled. "Why, I am you. I am the true self."

Ronon's eyebrows lowered in confusion and he frowned. Before he could question it a stunner blast ran past him snapping him out of his trance. He retook position and fought back. The other him didn't leave. He continued to look down at him and spoke.

"I fight and fight. Fighting is all I know.. So I know a hopeless battle when I see one."

Ronon grinded his teeth as he continued to fire. Two more enemies down. "You don't know that." He replied.

The other him gazed at him. "I look at the odds. There impossible. Even I can see there are more of them then there are of us."

"Kell and the reinforcements will come!" Ronon snapped back.

"No… No they won't." The other said solemnly and added. "If they did it would be suicide."

Ronon glared at his enemies venting his frustrations that the other was causing on to them. "Then we'll do it ourselves!"

The other frowned. "This is hopeless. Please see reason. Stop this."

Dex shook his head and replied. "There is no retreat. We're surrounded. Besides I won't give up fighting. Not while I'm still breathing."

The other gazed at him for a long moment then asked. "And the lives of your fellow men?"

Ronon looked up at the figured startled by the question. He didn't want to admit it but that question had been in the back of his mind each time he saw another friend and brother of arms fall. For him he could die for the cause, but these people where young men and women with their whole lives ahead of them and their lives were being extinguished too quickly. He knew these people well and so each of their deaths pained him. He looked over at those still alive. They were tired, bruised and beaten. There was no way they would last long if this battle continued.  
"What are you saying?" He finally asked.

The other looked at him sadly. "Surrender."

Ronons eye's widened. "We can't! They'll eat us! We.. There has to be another way."

The other shook his head. "No… No, there isn't… No amount of courage and anger can help you beat an impossible battle. Sometimes you just have to give in."

Ronon growled. "NO!"

"It's what I think."

"That is NOT What I think!"

The other looked at him pleadingly. "I don't know if I can do this. My people might think I'm a traitor and just gave up, forcing them to do the same."  
The other looked at him thoughtful. "I know it can be scary to stop what everyones doing.. Sometimes it takes more courage to do what's right then to do what's wrong. I'm sorry."

The enemy was calling for their surrender. He other him put down his gun, stood and raised his hands over head. His men looked at him questioningly but most understood and surrendered as well.

"STOP THIS!" Ronon roared. "THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!"

"It's what you want. I am you. Of course I know what you want."

"YOU'RE NOT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT AT ALL!"

The other grinned at him. teeth growing sharp from his gums. The other's body began to contort and misshapen. It mutated in front of him.

Ronon felt energy sap from his body. He fell to his knees. The world of Sateda began to fade out around them.

The other spoke down to him. "I am a shadow. The true self."

The other began to lash out, attacking him. Ronon gather what strength her could and quickly rolled out of the way.

The two began to spar.


	6. Slow Death, Quick Death or No Death?

Radek looked up as he heard the door across the way burst open. His eyes widened when he saw himself.

"Well! What are you still doing over there?! Come on already!" The other said.

Radek just gaped at him. "You're.. You're me.."

His other crossed his arms inpatient. "Yep. Now lets go! You're taking forever!"

Radek looked at him fearful. "I can't get across."

His other rolled his eyes. "Sure you can. Just lean against the wall if you have too. You can make it."

Radek shook his head firmly. "No! I'll fall!"

His other raised an eyebrow. "So you're just going to stay there? Die of starvation and dehydration? The horribly long way to die instead of just walking across the ledge and leaving."

Radek's eyes widened. "That's it! I must be dehydrated! That's why I see you! You're a hallucination!"

The other held back a laugh. "Yeah.. Sure, if that's what gets you too sleep at night.. Now I'm going to make this clear and simple. Being afraid is fine. Everyone gets afraid sometimes, but really. You're going to die if you just sit there. I say, if you have to be afraid be afraid of the slow agonizing death more than afraid of falling. Falling is just a slight possibility, dieing over there is a sure thing."

Radek crossed his arms stubbornly. "The other's will come for me."

"Their not coming for you. Besides even if they did all they could do is tell you to walk across anyway." His other stated bluntly, then added. "Besides, if you wait long enough that ledge might just collapse like the rest of the floor did so you'll die from falling anyway."

Radek muttered curses and picked himself up. He leaned against the wall and slowly, fearfully made his way across.

"See! That wasn't so hard!" His other praised once he finally made it to the other side.

"Tell me. Was that ledge really going to crumble if I hadn't moved?" Radek asked.

"Nope." His other replied. He grinned at the glare Radek gave him. "What can I say, I lie to myself to get me through the day."

Radek raised an eyebrow but shrugged regardless.

The card in his pocket started to shake. A word flashed into Radek's head.


	7. Past Pains Present

McKay had crawled into a ball as he listened to his other self rant about how terrible a person they were.

"We like to act like we're soooo great. That we're sooo needed and important but we're not. We're pathetic."

Rodney started to shake. "No.. No! That's not true!"

His other continued his ranting. "We like to over exaggerate the problems we face, or how long it'll take to fix things just to make ourselves look better.

Makes us feel like they'll finally be impressed with us this time. That they'll feel like they need us, but they don't and never are impressed. There's plenty of people that can take our place.

Intelligence isn't everything to people.. We're unkind to people. They never thank us, because no one cares for us just as we pretend we don't for them..

We do the impossible in minutes and yet it matters nothing no to them. Then on the rare chance we fail everyone gets pissed or finds lack of trust in our abilities.

Failure defines us more then our victories. Hundreds of city fixes, even ones that no one knows about, then one mistake and it's "You'll find a way to re-earn my trust'.. 'maybe'."

Rodney put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes.

"Everything we try to do and even think where good at we fail. Even at our love for the piano. We failed that too. We failed ourselves, our tutor, and our teachers.

Remember what our parents always said? We can't do anything right." His other told him.

McKay felt tears in his eyes as his look alike kept saying things he didn't want to admit openly to himself. "Please stop." He quietly begged.

His other stared at him quietly..

 _( **Note** : this next section contains memories of child abuse and language. You can skip this part if you don't want to read it.)_

* * *

Even without his other speaking the memories of the drunk rantings of his father rang through his head. He could even swear he could smell the liquor.

"You're a worthless little twirp aren't you? You kick like a woman. Look at you. So small, weak and pathetic. You're mother was right, you know. I shouldn't have stopped her.  
She should have aborted you. You worthless garbage. Can't get a fucking thing right."

McKay started to sob as memories of the beatings and screams flashed through his mind.

"It's your fault!" *whap* "Your mother left me because of you!" *smack* "She wanted to get away from you!"

*Hears the crash of broken beer bootless over head.* "You fucking glutton pig! Eat me out of house and home! Get over here so I can whoop your fat pathetic ass!"

"Go! Get out! I don't care if your have to sleep on the damn curb! Just get out of my mother fucking house you whinny, good for nothing, bitch!"

* * *

 **(End of section)**

He felt arms come around him and hold him. He leaned into his other. "No one wants us." Rodney whispered as he shook. Tears streaming down his face.

"We do." His other stated and started to pet his hair. McKay looked up at him with red, tear stained eyes.

"What?" Rodney asked.

His other looked at him thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter what they think. If people have a problem with us that's their problem…  
We need to stop trying to impress others.. and live for ourselves and our own happiness."

McKay blinked and sniffled. "I'm happy." His other gave him a look and Rodney sighed and relented.  
"Okay, maybe I haven't been happy.." "For a long time.." His other added. Rodney looked to him. "Well what do we need to do?" He asked.

"We need to follow our bliss."

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked. "I'm doing what I like to do aren't I? I'm a scientist.. I'm learning so much.."

"Maybe.. But remember the real reason we turned to science?" His other asked patiently.

"Because I thought it was as far from an art as you could go.. But it turned out to be an art anyway."

The other nodded. "It wasn't because we liked science.. It was because we wanted to finally try something that we might be good at. To show people we could do something right."

Rodney nodded in understanding. "And where not going to care about what they think any more."

The other nodded and trailed his finger over the edge of Rodney's jaw. Gazing at his lips intently. "Just ourselves."

Rodney felt his cheeks burn at the intense gaze.

The other leaned over and caught his lips to his. Rodney was surprised for a moment but then he closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss.

He felt the hands other the other explore him. It was nice considering he knew just what he liked.

Rodney pushed the other Rodney down on the bench and looked down at him.

The water in the jumper had risen quite a bit to the point that it was just slightly level to the bench.

It made it appear like the other Rodney was floating on the surface, watching him... Waiting...

Like that old Greek myth of Narcissus gazing lovingly at his own reflection in the pool. Loving no one else but himself...

Rodney wondered if this was his subconscious working double time today. Trying to also tell him he was also a narcissist.

He shook his head. He had done enough deep subconscious thinking for the day.

He thought as he stroked the side of his other self's face. He reached down and kissed him back.

Now.. He just wanted to be happy.


	8. Know Yourself

**Note:** This chapter contains some brief violence.

* * *

Ronon kept shooting his gun at the shadow creature until he ran out of ammo. Then he dodged it's strike by it's sharp appendage. He rolled over and grabbed a gun left over by a fellow soldier and emptied that clip into it.

Eventually the creature slumped over. Ronon took out two of his many knives and lunged at it's head driving the blades into it.

The other broke down into shards, and then returned to it's former human like figure.

The other looked at the ground for a minute, then looked back up at Ronon challengingly.

Ronon tossed his knives aside. He grabbed the other and shoved him against over the wreck building walls.

The two glared at each other for a moment.

Then Ronon finally grunted and let him grip go.

The other gave him a silent, questioning look.

Ronon shrugged and relented. "Sure there are times when I think there is no end to this war with the Wraith. That it does seem hopeless.. But I'll NEVER give up to the Wraith.

The other nodded and shattered.

The card in Ronon's pocket rose up in front of him and turned, now showing him a figure.

A word popped into his head.

"Persona."


	9. I am Thou

Suddenly the cards all flashed and shattered simultaneously.  
Their owners shielded their eyes and when the light around finally dimmed they saw that the group was together again plus one more.

McKay's other was still with him. "Did you guys-" McKay started but what cut off by Radek.

"Yes we saw hallucination selves.. Were you crying, McKay?" He asked taking note of McKay's red eyes.

McKay looked away. "No.." He cleared his throat. Rodney looked back to notice both of them where still looking at him.  
Rodney moved his hand around. "Why are you looking at me? There's much more interesting things then my appearance.

Ronon grunted and turned to stared down hard Radek. Defending Rodney. "He doesn't need to tell you whatever he experienced."

Radek paled and threw up his hands in defense. "Hey sorry. Don't hurt me."

Ronon grunted again in response and looked away.

Rodney's other put an arm around McKay protectively. He looked to Ronon and bowed his head in thanks.

Radek nodded back in understanding.

Static sounds could be heard behind them. They turned and saw the TV once more, realizing they were back in the main room.  
The TV screen showed a velvet room with a person with a large nose sitting in the middle. A woman sat beside him.  
Overlapping the video feed words typed before them.

"There are two parts to an individual. The Ego and The Self. You have found yourselves and have overcome that which is hardest to you. To hear what is unheard. To see what is unseen. The subconscious. You now have the ability to summon your other selves at will. The old weak self is gone. The strong self now shines through. Take your experiences and what you have learned with you. Be transformed by it. Be who you were meant to be."

The screen cut off. Lights flowed from it into their cards that all flew before them, they shone bright like crystals.

The group looked at eachother. "We can summon our other selves?.. At will?" Radek asked. At the question, instinct flodded his mind. He suddenly said the word. "Persona."  
His card suddenly flashed and the charismatic and fearless Radek other appeared next to the Radek.  
"I am thou.. Thou are I... From the true self I have come." He replied.

"This could be… Freaky.." Radek stated fascinated.

"But very... Cool." Rodney defended, smiling at his other that hugged him.

Ronon grunted.


End file.
